A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timer for an air filter.
B. Description of the Prior Art
The efficiency of air conditioning units and the quality of air emitted from an air conditioning unit is in great part determined by the ability of the system to filter the air through the blowers. Most air conditioning systems have air filters made of a paper, fiber or like materials. In general, these filters must be cleaned every month during peak use seasons to properly filter particles from the air. If they are not cleaned, then dust, mites, and other allergy causing materials will continue to be pumped through the closed air systems of houses, other dwellings and commercial buildings exacerbating the allergy conditions of the occupants. Additionally, the airborne particles can cause dust build up, discoloration and other similar undesirable pollution of the rooms serviced by the air conditioning units. The airflow blockage caused by the buildup of the particles on the filter can cause an increase in the strain on the air conditioner pump and an increase in the temperature in the air conditioning unit, thereby decreasing the effective life of the unit.
The present invention proposes a novel air filter and timer for alerting those persons responsible for changing or cleaning the air filter that it is time for servicing to provide a cleaner environment and to increase the life of the air conditioning or air cleaning unit. An audible alarm is preferably provided on the timer to emit a prolonged or intermittent audible alarm to indicate the need for servicing.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.